Mission to Yavin 4
De Mission to Yavin 4 (in het Nederlands Missie naar Yavin 4) is een missie die uitgevoerd werd in 103 BTC door Master Barel Ovair en zijn Jedi Padawan Eison Gynt naar de maan Yavin 4. De twee brachten veel tijd door met het ontdekken en onderzoeken van mysteries van de Force. Zo plande ze om de Massassi tempel op Yavin 4 te onderzoeken en de tombe van de Sith genaamd Naga Sadow. In het geheim was Barel Ovair een Sith Infiltrator voor het Sith Empire en kreeg van de Sith Emperor de opdracht om de geest van Naga Sadow te vernietigen zodat dit niet de toekomstige Sith invasie zou verstoren. Na het aankomen op de maan werden Ovair en Gynt aangevallen door Massassi krijgers, de overlevenden dienaren van Naga Sadow. Hoewel Gynt en Ovair dapper terug vochten, waren ze gedwongen om zich terug te trekken in de tempel. Hier bereikte ze de tombe van Naga Sadow, dat omringt werd door de donkere energie van de Sith Lord. Weken later keerde Ovair alleen terug naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant en beweerde aan de Galactic Senate dat Gynt overleden was tijdens hun missie. In feite had Gynt het overleeft en werd hij bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow. De missie thumb|250px|[[Barel Ovair en Eison Gynt in de tombe van Naga Sadow.]] Toen Master Barel Ovair en zijn Padawan Eison Gynt op Yavin 4 arriveerden, vonden ze de tempel wat het huis was van stoffelijke overschotten van verschillende Sith Lords. Voordat ze de tempel betraden werden ze aangevallen door een horde van Massassi krijgers. De Massassi waren de dienaren van Naga Sadow en wisten het al die tijd te overleven om de Tomb of Naga Sadow te bewaken. Echter door de experimenten van Naga Sadow, waren de Massassi gemuteerd tot dragers van de Dark Side of the Force. Ovair en Gynt vochten dapper tegen de Massassi, maar werden uiteindelijk in de grot gedreven, nadat ze geen andere keuze hadden om zich terug te trekken. De twee kwamen terecht in het hart van de tempel, waar ze uitkwamen bij de tombe van Naga Sadow. Hier kregen ze te maken met de duistere energie die rond het lichaam van Naga Sadow zwierf. Ovair faalde om de geest van Naga Sadow te vernietigen en vluchtte weg. Zijn apprentice bleef alleen achter in de tombe. Naslag thumb|left|250px|[[Barel Ovair keert terug naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant.]] Verschillende weken later keerde Barel Ovair terug naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Ovair was zwaar gewond waardoor hij medische hulp nodig had. Zijn herstel duurde een tijdje, maar na zijn herstel maakte hij een rapportage over de missie. Tegenover de Galactic Senate rapporteerde hij over zijn missie en beweerde dat Eison Gynt overleden was op Yavin 4. Gynt zou zijn overleden in de tombe volgens hem. Ovair ging na het incident verder met zijn carrière als Jedi. Echter keerde Gynt enkele jaren terug naar Coruscant, verkleed als een Massassi krijger, bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow. Naga Sadow probeerde wraak te nemen op Ovair omdat hij hem probeerde te vernietigen en viel hem aan in het openbaar, in de straten van Coruscant. Er ontstond een duel tussen Gynt en Ovair. Ovair wist uiteindelijk zijn voormalige apprentice te vermoorden in het gevecht en daardoor de geest van Naga Sadow te vernietigen. Hierdoor wist hij de opdracht van de Sith Emperor te volbrengen. In de Galactic Republic werd Ovair gehuldigd als een held voor het verslaan van Gynt. Ruim honderd jaar later onderzocht de Jedi Historian Gnost-Dural over de gebeurtenissen rond dit evenement. Gnost-Dural kwam er achter dat Barel, en zijn gehele familie, Sith Infiltrators waren voor het Sith Empire en dat Ovair de geest van Naga Sadow moest vernietigen om enige obstakels te voorkomen in de toekomstige invasie van het Sith Empire. Verschijningen *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' (Eerste verschijning) Externe links Categorie:Conflicten Categorie:Evenementen